


Fallen King

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys Kissing, Confused Steve Harrington, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Billy Hargrove, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Top Steve Harrington, Wet & Messy, billy has a manbun, he just wont admit it, humping, king steve, manbun, season 1!steve harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: They're both assholes, that's the problem.Steve tries to fuck billy on the regular. He asked him to get the weed out of the glove box once and he found a bottle of lube next to a tape labeled greatest love songs in Steve's messy scrawl instead. He expects billy to get him off but won't do the same in return. Billy messes around with the girls Steve likes at parties in front of him after saying he's not in the mood.or, Billy arrives in Hawkins a year early and meets King Steve.





	Fallen King

Gym class ended fifteen minutes ago and he's pretty sure max is already waiting at the car for him.

He hasn't showered yet. His hairs thrown up in a loose bun. Steve always tells billy he likes his hair like that. Keeps a few scrunches in his locker in case he needs one.

Steve also likes to turn up at his house if billy hasn't hung out with him at least three times a week just like he will put Billy's hand on his crotch if he doesn't reach out to do it himself ﬁrst when they _do_. Likes to remind him that he's not gay, that he doesn't like billy that way as he runs fingers through his curls. Billy always just nods and sits back with the taste of steves spunk fresh on his tongue and an ache in his jaw as he jerks himself off.

He's come to terms with it. There's not a lot of choices outside what he has going on with _king Steve_. That's what he clings too, anyway, that steve is a choice of convenience and not that billy doubts he would be able to take another offer even if he _could_. Steve doesn't have that problem, even started dating Nancy wheeler. He still comes knocking on Billy's door at the end of the day, though. Guys gotta at least be a little gay. Gotta like billy a little bit because he frets over new bruises and gives billy his pudding cup like he knows their his favourite.

They are both assholes, that's the problem. Steve tries to fuck billy on the regular. He asked him to get the weed out of the glove box once and he found a bottle of lube next to a tape labelled greatest love songs in Steve's messy scrawl instead. He expects billy to get him off but won't do the same in return. Billy messes around with the girls Steve likes at parties in front of him after saying he's not in the mood. Will say he's busy when he knows Steve is keyed up just to piss him off because Billy's used to going without and he isn't.

Steve followed him into the toilets. Watched as he took a piss and said _I haven't seen you since Saturday_. Asked _Why are you avoiding me_ as Billy washed his hands. Pressed up behind him when he bent to splash his face so they were both aware he was hard as if billy couldn't see it before with those tight little shorts steve likes to wear. Said _you owe me after the stunt you pulled with Vicki, Hargrove_.

He finds it funny that Steve's the one calling favours here. That's not what knocks him on his ass, though.

There's a hand down his shorts and ﬁngers wrapped around his cock, grip loose as he rests in a warm palm.

He staring at Steve in the mirror. His mouth parted, eyes wide. He's pretty sure a vein is going to pop up on his forehead every time he hears the slightest sound. The rest of their gym class left a few minutes ago but it's still not the _point_. He shakes his head a little, ﬂicks his eyes behind them to the bathroom door and back with a pinch in his brows.

Of all the times for steve to decide to touch him back, he chooses _now_. Billy likes to think he's pretty sharp but-

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He hisses, voice just above a whisper. It still feels too loud, and he shakes his head again at the absurdity of it. Cringes at his own question because he knows what a fucking _handjob_ is. He also knows Harrington doesn't have the best self-preservation instincts but he can't be this fucking _stupid_. Someone could still be hanging around. Could be late out of the showers like they usually are. Anyone could _walk in_.

Steve hooks his chin over his shoulder, plasters himself against Billy's back and smirks and he knows he's fucked. He starts stroking slowly and billy can see the threat of Neils ﬁst shinning back at him amidst the mischief in Steve's eyes, his hips already moving to meet his ﬁst lazily when he should be heading off. He didn't even mean to is the worst part, it just fucking _happened_. But that seems to be a recurring thing with them. It just _happened_.

He bites his lip as the speed starts picking up. Glares at their reﬂection, the door- at Steve mostly, and the fucker just smiles back as if he does this all the time. As if it's him always sucking billy down and going home with a sore arm. All bright eyes and boy next door charm and tightens his ﬁst just the right amount.

He digs his teeth into his lip harder to starve off a groan, hunches over and grips the rim of the sink. Watches Steve's arm Bob in the front of his shorts and licks his lips as he pushes his pelvis with the motion and feels Steve start to rub up behind him.

His eyes ﬂutter shut when lips press against his ear. Shivers at the wet heat and the sound of breathing. Didn't realize he'd tipped his head sideways until lips kiss a trail down to his shoulder and back up as a hand pulls at the back of his shorts. His eyes snap open as cold air hits his ass.

He glares harder at their reﬂection. At the red ﬂush already seeping down his chest. At steve, the _fucker_, because if he thinks billy is ﬁnally going to give it up in the boy's toilets he's got another thing coming.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks again, a broken record at this point, frowning. It seems to be the only coherent thing he can think to say as he stares at that stupid pretty face. He's still rocking into his ﬁst. He's ﬁghting to keep the reasons this is a bad idea in his head as steve kisses and mouths behind his ear like he knows billy has craved his lips for _months_ and ﬁnally decided to pull it out of his arsenal. He doesn't think that straight with a hand on his cock. They both know it. Steve's watched him Jack off enough.

And Steve's a dirty player when he wants to be. Whispers, "I just want to try something," in his ear, watching him as he kisses his cheek all sweet with a small smile. Billys frown deepens as he slows his ﬁst. He's tempted to tell steve to go fuck himself with this moment of clarity. The danger seeping in around the edges. But steve runs his thumb over the head, drags it slowly over the slit and bites his lobe when precum dribbles from the tip and billy groans and drops his head between his shoulders.

He's hardly focusing on anything other than Steve's ﬁngers. They feel better than he ever dreamed. Clenches his eyes shut as he feels how they smother pre and make the head all wet. Pulls his ankles closer together when the voice in his ear asks. Feels the pull on his shorts again and just lets it fucking happen because there are magic ﬁngers around his cock and teeth on his neck.

Something wedges between his ass cheeks and it takes him a moment to realize its Steve's cock, and its steve groaning in his ear, and he should be saying something right now because he's never had a cock so close _there_ before. Not for lack of steve trying. An arm snakes around the front of his waist and pulls him back when he jerks forward. Has him pulling in a sharp gasp, wide eyes ﬂicking around the sink as he feels his cock slide through his crack and tickle behind his balls. Takes a few moments for his head to really comprehend that steve is humping his fucking _ass_. Takes less time to realize he kinda _likes it_. He stares through half-lidded eyes in the mirror. Licks across his bottom lip slowly as steve buries his face in his neck and sighs his name as his hips give tiny little thrusts like he's testing the waters.

Steve strokes him again when billy doesn't move, squeezes tight over the tip. Billy's hips snap forward and it almost _hurts_. It's fucking _perfect_.

"This okay?" He asks, breathless. Buries his nose in Billy's hair and makes a low noise. "Hairs nice."

"Yeah," he sighs, ﬁnger tips white against porcelain. He pushes into his ﬁst, watches the front of his shorts tent. Feels steve push against him, his crack sticky wet already. Steve leaks like a fucking _girl_ when he gets going. "_Fuck yeah_,"

Steve bites his neck in answer, pulls him back by the waist harshly. Hand picking up the pace, his hips snapping harder. The heat in Billy's groin builds like a ﬁre. He pushes back as Steve grinds forward, follows the push and pull of Steve's arm into a rhythm. Teeth sink into his skin deeper and Billy moans at the spike of pain, deep and gravely from his chest. It's a little too loud. A little too primal for anyone passing the toilets to not know something is going on in here if they heard it. Steve laughs quietly around a teethful of his skin like an animal holding prey as his arm travels up across his chest, slows to stroke and squeeze his neck a little and then covers his mouth when another, louder one, slips out.

He'd be embarrassed if he weren't so out of it. But his dad said he was the loudest baby in the hospital the night he was born, that he's always had trouble shutting his mouth. He really couldn't stop them if he tried. Not when he's got full view of everything right in front of him. Not when he's so fucking _close_. The hand on his mouth tightens and he fucking _whimpers_ when their eyes meet.

"_Billy,"_

He answers with another groan, pushes his cock deep into his ﬁst searching for more friction and steve squeezes him until it _hurts_. Until there's moisture pricking his eyes and he's tensing and pushing back instinctively to escape the grip and slides right over his cock until it hits the back of his balls again.

Steve's mouth hangs open around a hissed, "fucking _hell_."

The hand on his mouth pulls until he's stood straight. Back arching. Throat bared. Head resting on Steve's shoulder as he blinks up at the ceiling dazed. He reaches back and grabs onto the waistband of Steve's shorts, lifts his other arm up to grip at his hair and urges him on. Pulls at his shorts with an annoyed sound when steve stops stroking him. Stops doing anything altogether. Pushes his hips back and grinds. He sighs as the tip of his cock strokes and massages his sac, tightens his ﬁstful of fabric at the tease. Pants against Steve's hand.

"Fuck, billy, Should see yourself," he says into his ear, voice breathy and awe sounding. And he looks down over his nose, feels a strain in his eyes at the odd angle but he _sees_.

Let's out a strangled grunt because steves eyes are roaming over everything with a look of fucking wonder as billy tries to chase any pleasure he can take for himself shamelessly. And steves just standing still letting him, watching him fuck back and forth, with a heat in his eyes as billy gets more and more frustrated and pushes harder because he wants steve to fucking _move_. To tighten his ﬁst again because it's gone loose and useless and he's basically just sliding across his palm at this point. The worst thing is he knows this really shouldn't be doing it for him but it _is_.

He starts babbling against the hand over his mouth, feels the tickle on his lips as they brush over Steve's skin. Can hear his own voice incoherent and muﬄed until Steve lets his words spill out between his ﬁngers.

"Harrington you gotta- gotta fucking _move_." He says, desperate. Feels his orgasm hovering just out of reach. Squeezes his ass cheek and pulls until there's no space left between them and steve is a constant wall of heat pressed into every dip and curve of his spine. "Jesus fuck, just fucking _do_ something. _Christ_."

"Ask nice," is whispered in his ear, and billy nearly cries out in frustration as he's given a few half-hearted pulls on his cock. It's nowhere near enough and Steve fucking _knows_ it. Smirks at him in the mirror and sighs as billy grinds against him with double the enthusiasm to get _something_.

He just _needs_. And Steve's a sneaky fucker who knows billy doesn't beg for anything and gets off on it when he does. Knows when to try his luck with it. Knows billy secretly gets off on it too if he's worked up enough.

"I swear to god if you don't move-"

"What?" Steve asks, cocks an eyebrow at him all innocently and strokes his thumb up and down his shaft. Caressing. _Taunting_. "What will you do if I don't move?"

Billy works his jaw a few times at that. Grits his teeth and looks up at the ceiling because they both know hell do Jack shit at this point. He didn't expect to be called out on it is the thing. Not used to people challenging his threats. He throws his weight around and people usually listen. Right now its either steve or his left hand and the seconds starting to not get the job done unless steve is watching him anyway.

"Just gotta ask nice _baby_," he says, voice sweet and sickly when billy stays stubbornly silent. Huffs because he hates when Steve calls him that. It goes right to billy cock. Gives a little kick in his hand. Pretty sure Steve feels it if his pleased little hum means anything. "Look, if you don't want to I can always go ﬁnd Nancy."

"Fucking _asshole_," he spits, grips at him tighter to keep him where he is. Steve kisses the side of his neck, sucks and nips a little as he waits. Watches him as billy goes back and forth. Torn between what Steve wants and what he does. _Nobody tells me what to do_ echoing in the back of his mind. But Steve's not nobody, and he gives one sharp tug on his cock and Billy’s eyes roll back and the words spill out without thought.

"Harrington- _Steve_," he says, throat dry. He swallows and licks his lips, makes sure catch his gaze. Hates how desperate his voice sounds. "Fucking asshole. Shit. _Fuck_. Just- I need you to move. Need _you_. Please. Alright? Fucking happy now? I just- _Please_, Steve."

He pulls forward and rolls his hips back slow, clenches his ass as he feels Steve's cock slide wet.

He's not expecting the sudden vice grip on his cock as Steve groans his name against his skin, and he scrunches his eyes shut as his mouth drops open and he chokes out a low cry. It tapers off into a quiet muﬄe against the palm of Steve's hand as he presses back down on Billy's mouth.

Steve pushes forward and fucking _growls_, thrusts audible with squelches and skin slapping and punched outbreathes. Billy's forced forward and has to take a step and shoot a hand out onto the mirror to stop himself from smacking his hips into the sink.

He hears "Plant your feet." Around gasps.

Can't stop making noises against his palm as Steve's hand jerks him like it's a race. It all builds. His thighs shake. His stomach tenses. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and pushes out a loud gruttal sound when it hits.

He hears steve groan into his neck as billy tightens his ﬁst full of hair until his ﬁngers ache. His whole body going taut. Steve's make small piston motions before he buries in deep, his hand moving from Billy's mouth to grip his hair and turn his head until their lips slot together and he groans into Steve's mouth loud and long, feeds it to him as he feels both their loads ﬁlling his shorts. Sticky against his skin.

They just stay like that for a while, eyes clenched shut and bodies lax. They've never done this before and billy holds on to the moment as long as he can. Burns the way Steve breathes and his body shivers into his memory. It's not until he feels something dribbling down his thigh that he lets Steve's hair go and strokes his scalp to sooth it, relishes the way he sighs and leans heavier against Billy's back.

"You're a fucking idiot." He says after awhile, voice wrung out. Quiet. A little too hoarse. "Fucking idiot. Anyone could have walked in."

Steve laughs against his lips and billy breathes in his air. Takes something that was once in steve and inhales it into his own body greedily. Barely hears when he whispers, voice smug, "I locked the door."

"Could have told me that," He huffs, bites his top lip. "Fucker."

He can practically hear the smile in his voice when he says, "You liked it, didn't you? The idea of _danger_."

He liked the idea of steve touching him more. Knows he can't say that though because it's just a little too gay for king Steve to handle. Says instead, "Not as much as the idea of beating your ass."

"Hm. I think you love my ass."

He knows it's a joke. Would be even if he had some inkling how much billy did think about him and his ass. But his brains fucked out, his throats still bared and Steve's hand is still holding his dick and his spunks coating Billy's balls. Someones is drying a trail on his thigh. Words like love feel a little too real right now, like he might say something he'll regret. Something he can't take back.

"Fuck off and get out of my shorts, pretty boy." He grumbles, dropping his arm from Steve's hair. "You've lost your privileges. Go on, fuck off." He grabs a hold of his cock and pulls it out. Tries not to shiver as it passes over his hole and lets it ﬂop between them as he hikes his shorts back up.

Steve's still watching him in the mirror, chin on his shoulder and purrs, "you do like me, don't you?"

No. _Yes_. Too much. Tries to keep his voice from wavering and Says instead, "I don't hate you, sure."

He laughs, all self indignant and entitled like the rich kid he is and says, "Don't lie! We're friends. _Bros_. We're bro's helping bro's."

"Fine, fuck. Whatever. Yeah. We're bros," He coughs and taps him on the arm. Not for the ﬁrst time wondering how many other many _bros_ Steve has like billy. Wonders if he's the only one. Decides knowing Nancy is enough for him, doesn't want to think about sharing him with anyone else. "Out. Get the fuck out. Hand off my dick, I need to go."

Steve does. But he does it with a giggle and a ﬁnal squeeze that has billy hissing, and it's all a little surreal for him to deal with. Billy steps around Steve and makes a point not to look in his direction as he pulls at his shorts and scrunches up his face at the drying spunk sticking the fabric to his skin. Walks funny at the wet feeling and grimaces.

He unlocks the door. Is about to walk out for good when steve calls. He should keep walking. Nothing good ever comes from looking back. Nothing good ever comes when Steve has the chance to use his silver tongue. He stops halfway out the threshold, asks, "what?"

He can hear Steve's grin. "You got a little something on your shorts, _bro_."

He let's the door slam behind him.


End file.
